Pinestar/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=''Unknown'' |apprentice=Pinepaw |warrior=Pineheart |deputy=Pineheart |leader=Pinestar |kittypet=Pine |starclan resident=Pinestar |mother=Sweetbriar |father=Oakstar |formermate=Leopardfoot |son=Tigerstar |daughters=Nightkit, Mistkit |half-brother=Birchface |half-sister=Frecklewish |mentor=Mistpelt |apps=Unknown |position1=Deputy |precededby1=Unknown |succeededby1=Mumblefoot |position2=Leader |precededby2=Doestar |succeededby2=Sunstar |livebooks=''Pinestar's Choice, ''Goosefeather's Curse, Tallstar's Revenge, Yellowfang's Secret, Crookedstar's Promise, Bluestar's Prophecy, Code of the Clans |deadbooks =''Moth Flight's Vision, ''Bluestar's Prophecy, The Ultimate Guide }} Pinestar is a reddish-brown tom with green eyes. Pinestar was a ThunderClan leader, the father of Tigerstar, who stepped down from leadership to become a kittypet. He was born to Oakstar and Sweetbriar, and was mentored by Mistpelt as Pinepaw, and later earned his warrior name, Pineheart. He held a deep curiosity about kittypets, especially after being saved by a kittypet named Crystal. He later befriended two other kittypets: Jake and Shanty. He became deputy under Doestar, and later succeeded her as leader. He had three kits with his former mate Leopardfoot; Mistkit, Nightkit, and Tigerkit. Only the tom, Tigerkit, survived. When StarClan began urging Pinestar to kill his own son, Pinestar coped by roaming Twolegplace and confiding in his kittypet friends. After Shanty was hit by a monster and died, he decided to leave ThunderClan to become a kittypet, and was succeeded by his deputy, Sunfall. His actions lead to the fifteenth rule of the warrior code: a warrior rejects the soft life of a kittypet. History Super Editions :In Bluestar's Prophecy, Pinestar is reluctant to seek battle with WindClan; however, he is persuaded to after an omen is interpreted by Goosefeather. To ease the growing tension, Pinestar makes Bluekit and Snowkit apprentices. However, their mother, Moonflower, is killed in the battle, and Pinestar comforts the grieving Bluepaw. :When Bluepaw meets Jake at the edge of Twolegplace, Pinestar reprimands her. He later takes the newly named Bluefur to the Moonstone. Though he becomes mates with Leopardfoot, Pinestar is noted by the Clan to not be significantly close to her or their kits: Nightkit, Mistkit, and Tigerkit. After missing a battle with RiverClan, Pinestar announces his yielding of leadership to become a kittypet. At Bluestar's leadership ceremony, he gives her a life for compassion. Novellas :In Pinestar's Choice, Pinepaw is a new ThunderClan apprentice, and his father, Oakstar, aspires great things for his son after the death of Pinepaw's half siblings, Birchface and Frecklewish. Pinepaw encounters a fox, but is saved by a kittypet named Crystal. He repays the debt by deterring her and her kits from battle when ThunderClan attacks the Twolegplace. He becomes a warrior, Pineheart, and eventually deputy, then leader. He continues to stray into Twolegplace, meeting Crystal's son, Jake. :StarClan beings visiting Pinestar in dreams, telling him that his son will destroy the forest, and urging him to kill the kit. While the kitting begins, Pinestar witnesses his friend Shanty's death at the paws of a monster, and loses a life. He continues to roam the Twolegplace after his kits' birth, but is discovered by Lionpaw. Pinestar resolves to become a kittypet, and is taken in by Shanty’s old housefolk. :In Goosefeather's Curse, Pineheart is the deputy under Doestar, assisting in the search for the lost Swiftpaw. When Goosekit reveals that a dark brown warrior told him where to find her, Pineheart is dubious. Later, Squirrelwhisker's patrol goes missing, and Goosepaw shares his vision of their whereabouts with Pineheart. During leaf-bare, Pineheart works tirelessly to feed his Clan, but to little avail. He is brought to receive his nine lives after Doestar starves, though Goosefeather receives a vision of Pinestar abandoning the Clan. Detailed description :Pinestar is a sturdy, thick-furred, massive, tall, reddish-brown tom with green eyes. He has a broad head, criss-crossed scars on his muzzle, a smooth pelt, and a torn ear. Trivia Interesting facts *Pinestar's kittypet name was not the name he had when he was in ThunderClan. **His name was later confirmed to be 'Pine' in Pinestar's Choice. *Pinestar is the first known leader to step down from his own leadership, the second being Rowanclaw. *He is one of the few single-litter kits in the series. Author statements *Vicky originally thought that Poppydawn could have been Pinestar's daughter.Revealed on Warriors Wish However, it was revealed that they are cousins.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook *Vicky also thought that Nettlebreeze was Pinestar's father,Revealed on Vicky's Facebook but this was later contradicted, and Oakstar is actually the tom who fathered Pinestar. Mistakes *He has been mistakenly described as tawny, fox-red, ginger, and red. *He is shown as ThunderClan's leader long after having become a kittypet. Character pixels Main images Alternate images Official art Ceremonies Leader Info }} Quotes |''See more''}} External links * * * Notes and references Category:Main article pages